Forgetting a past
by The blood of the night rose
Summary: Ash and others from Circle Daybreak are at a meeting with Hunter when they see Mare.She is with one of the vampires there but when a fight breaks out Circle daybreak helps Mare and her friends.


**heeeeeeeey, I hope you like it! Please **_review_**! It will be greaty appreciated. I would love to hear your thoughts. Even if you hate it! **

* * *

><p><strong>(ASH P.O.V)<strong>

When I looked around the room I saw many vampires, and witches. A few werewolves here and there, but no humans. Normally Hunter would have humans all about, and they were convenient if they were all around when you started getting snacky.

Seeing as there were no humans around I was shocked, when a human girl walked through the room. Her head was down, and her silky looking brown hair hid her face. She looked up as she stopped next to the vampire standing near hunter.

"Hello Justin," She whispered as he took her hand and began pulling her out of the room.

"Hey Mary-Lynette." He said to her as she glanced behind her and around the room one last time before he pulled her through the door. Hunter looked at me, and then looked up to where I had been staring.

"That's Mary-Lynette, Alec's human." Hunter said as he along with a few others in the room chuckled. The witches looked angry, and I briefly wondered why.

"Why is she here though?" Quinn asked as he got a funny look on his face.

"Well Alec has gotten the idea into his head that they are in love. It is nothing more than an infatuation though. Soon enough Alec will tire of her, and she will become someone's meal." hunter said then chuckled darkly. He got a longing look into his eyes. I assumed it was for the girl's blood.

"So you're just going to kill her?" I asked. Hunter nodded and I shot a look at Thierry.

"Hunter, come now. You can't just kill the girl. She has a whole life ahead of her, let her go." Thierry said. He knew there was a reason for my concern. I couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness I had once she had left the room.

"She will die." He said with a dark look in his eyes. Before anyone had a chance to say anything else Hunter looked up at the door, as a vampire and the human girl walked back into the room.

"So wonderful of you to finally join us Alec." Hunter said, Alec sighed, pulled the girl closer, and said,

"At least I showed up." Hunter clenched his fists, and glared hatefully at Mary-Lynette.

"Ever since she arrived you have been slacking in your responsibilities. Our plans will not be put on hold because of her. Maybe I should just get rid of her now." Hunter yelled. Alec was across the room, and punched Hunter as he finished saying that. Hunter looked shocked that Alec had done that.

"You won't even think of touching Mary-Lynette." Alec said calmly, but I saw the true vampire in him fighting to come out.

'She should have died with her mother, and Jackson." Hunter said as he stood up from the floor. Mary-Lynette gasped and a tear ran down her cheek. She swiped it away but not before Alec, and three others saw it. They were instantly by her side, asking if she was ok. She got a distant look in her eyes, and then Alec picked her up and placed her on the couch beside Thierry.

"Good job! You know she doesn't like hearing about her mother and father. After what you did, I'm surprised she hasn't tried to find a way to kill you yet." Alec yelled at Hunter. Alec and Hunter began fighting then a girl werewolf sat beside Mary-Lynette on the couch and wrapped her arms around her small body.

_**(MARY-LYNETTE P.O.V)**_

I felt Alec move me to the couch as images flashed through my mind. My mother. Jackson. Fire. Burning. The evil chuckle I had heard as they died.

_FLASHBACK:  
><em>  
><em>"Where are we going?" I asked for the hundredth time, and again no one answered. As we walked through the halls I saw everyone giving me sympathetic looks, even the people who hated me. Finally we stopped as I was pulled into the backyard. I saw Alec, Hunter, my mother and Jackson waiting for me out there.<em>

_"What's going on?" I asked as Justin went back into the house. My mother smiled at me with tears in her eyes._

_"I love you baby girl." She whispered into my hair as she hugged me. She put her hands on either side of my face as she pulled back._

_"You're so beautiful." She whispered. I smiled, and hugged her hard._

_"I love you too mom, but what's going on? Justin said he wasn't allowed to tell me." I said as I looked around confused._

_"Well doll me-" She was interrupted there by hunter._

_"Your mother and Jackson have betrayed my trust. They must be punished." He said loudly._

_"Punished how?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I already knew the answer._

_"Death." He said. I cringed and tears began pouring from my eyes._

_"No you can't!" I yelled. Alec walked over and grabbed my arms, and held me still._

_"I'm so sorry honey. Hunter said he will kill us both also, unless you are here to watch this." He whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes, but Alec use the mind control, and forced me to open them._

_"Please don't." I said quietly. Hunter laughed, as me, my mother Jackson, and Alec glared at him. Three vampires I had never met before walked out of the house, and into the backyard. They tied my mom and Jackson to the post in the middle of the yard. Next they placed hay all around, and lit it on fire. The fire spread slowly, and my mom cried, while Jackson pleaded with them to let my mother go._

_"Baby girl, we weren't going to tell you, but you deserve to know that your father isn't a monster, because it isn't Hunter. Your father is Jackson." My mother yelled as the fire caught the hem of her dress. I gasped as I shook with sobs._

_"Momma I love you. Thank you for telling me." I said as the fire crackled and traveled up the leg of Jacksons pants._

_"I always thought of you as a father. I am so glad it is true." I yelled as the smell of burning flesh filled the air._

_"I love you doll." My mom, and Jackson, yelled as the smell of burning flesh filled the air._

_"I love you too." I whispered as the wind picked up and the fire grew. Their screams filled the air, and I heard hunter chuckling cruelly. My head was bowed and when my parents yelling stopped I stood for a few minutes, then looked up. They were dead. All that was left were their charred bodies._

_My mother, once happy and full of life, was gone. My father, Jackson, who had been kind and someone you would go to with your problems, now, had no spark left. He just ceased to exist._

_Alec tried to pull me back as I ran to their charred bodies that had fallen to the ground. The fire had been put out by the vampires, who had tied them up in the first place. I lay on the ground beside their bodies for hours, crying and screaming._

_Leah, and Seth, my best friends, who were werewolves came and lay beside me. They cried with me too. They were there for everything, and they had always thought of Jackson and my mother as parents, since theirs had left them at a very young age._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"How dare you bring them up again after what you did!" I screamed at Hunter as I stood and moved off the couch. Alec ran to my side and put his arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek and I saw love in his eyes, but the burning fury and hatred for Hunter was still there.

"Good thing I planned for this." Hunter said as he laughed. A girl stepped into the room, her hair fell in lush brown waves down her back. It curled around her face. She was petite, but her eyes. They were beautiful, a stunning grey blue, but there was a burning hatred and coldness in them. Something sinister, in this little girl. She smiled a huge smile, and in that moment she looked innocent and afraid. Then the smile changed, it twisted and turned into something cruel, and her face. The skin melted away and turned into something horrifying. She looked at Saleen and she fell to the ground. I ran over to her and saw that she was dead. A tear slid down my cheek. Saleen was always a sister to me, and Lean.

"How did she do that?" I asked. I had never seen anyone kill a werewolf so easily. Even something evil like this girl. Or whatever she is.

"That's her power. She takes your most horrifying thoughts and forces them into your head while she kills you. You become vulnerable, and your mind can't handle it all, which allows her to kill you." Hunter said as he laughed more.

Seth, Leah, Justin, and Alec moved in front of me and started ushering me out while the others, who were trying to protect me, tried to get the girl before she killed them.

"Get them." Hunter ordered the girl, as he pointed at me, and Alec. We were about to go out the door when Alec fell down. He screamed then whispered,

"I love you Mary-Lynette." The life faded from his eyes, and there was a vacant look.

"No!" I screamed.

"No, come back please. I love you, I love you, I love you, so much. Please I need you. You can't be gone." I whispered as I got on the ground beside Alec. I hugged his hard cold body to mine, but Leah pulled me away and put me into Justin's arms. I fought to stay with Alec at first, and then I gave up. I let them take me out of the room, and I clutched Justin's shirt as more tears came. Once we were outside Leah and Seth ran ahead while Justin waited behind some bushes with me. They came back and told us,

"The people who were from Circle Daybreak offered to help us." Justin looked hesitant then said,

"How can we trust them? This may be a trap. Maybe they are helping Hunter." Leah rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

"Idiot! The point of Circle Daybreak is to bring all the species together and get peace. I doubt they are working with Hunter. He is the definition of evil." She cried. Justin got a sheepish look.

"Oh." He said quietly. Justin set me down and we began running out of the trees, to the end of the drive way and saw a limo waiting. Leah and Seth climbed in, and then I got in. Justin was about to climb in when he got a horrified look on his face. Then it twisted into pain. He fell to the ground, and I saw the girl running towards us with a hateful look on her face. I reached over and pulled him into the car. Then slammed the door shut. As soon as the girl with the power couldn't see him, the pain stopped. He looked as exhausted as I felt and we both passed out.

**(ASH P.O.V) **

As Alec moved mary-Lynette onto the couch I slipped into her head, and saw the memory of her watching her parents die. m heart ached for her, I couldnt even imagine the pain she must have went through. Having to watch your parents die would be horrible.

I started a menatl conversation with Quinn.

"Did you see that?" i asked him grimly.

"yep, I wish i could help her somehow. I cant even begin to imagine the pain she went through." he said. i started to say something else, but I stopped as Mary-Lynnette sat up and screamed at Hunter,

"How daer you bring them up after what you did!"

* * *

><p>Hey everyone,<br>i really hope you liked this! Please review, I will really appreciate it.  
>Bye, my wonderful amazing readers, and reviewers! :D I love you all!<p> 


End file.
